The King of Neverland
by lostgirl2674
Summary: Ella Waters yearns for a change; she's been in foster care for twelve years. Not all of the families have been horrible, but none of them have cared for her. When a certain lost boy sends his shadow to look for someone to make Neverland more interesting, her whole life changes. Will she fall for said lost boy or will the walls she's built up block out her chance for a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please bear with me while I figure this out! I would love to get feedback from anyone who reads so please review! Thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, if I did, I wouldn't shut up about it!**

**-Peter Pan-**

Peter sighed as he watched the Lost Boys dance around the bright fire. He was bored, and this annoyed him to no extent. Neverland had become too predictable. It was supposed to be anything but predictable! He had tried everything; he and the Lost Boys had taunted the mermaids, tracked down Tinkerbell and threatened her, he had even ordered his shadow to find new recruits to try to make Neverland more interesting. None of it worked. The mermaids ignored them, Tinkerbell did what he said without putting up a fight and the new recruits were young and accepted him as their leader without question. He looked up as he heard someone approaching. Felix plopped down on the log next to him, an unsure look on his face. Peter looked up at Felix questioningly.

"Well, what do you want, Felix?" He snapped at the other boy and focused his attention on the Lost Boys that were dancing around the fire.

Felix finally spoke up after several minutes of silence between the two, "Forgive me, Pan, but you seem rather unhappy."

Peter glanced away from the hollering of the Lost Boys to look at his second in command, "What makes you say that?" he asked suspiciously.

Felix chuckled quietly, "Peter, I've known you for years. I can tell when you're upset. Plus you control the weather here and it looks like there's going to be a monsoon."

Peter gave his friend a small smile, "Yeah, you're right. I guess I am a little upset."

Felix looked at him in confusion, "Why though? You rule over all of Neverland, you're practically a king! Is it the new recruits? We could always send them back to their original worlds if you dislike them."

Peter sighed and looked over at Felix, "No, the new recruits are fine. I'm just bored I guess. It's the same routine every day, I just want something to be a little less predictable."

Felix grinned slightly at his leader, "Well, if that's all, I'm certain you'll find a way to fix it. After all, Peter Pan never fails." He clapped his friend on the shoulder before walking back to the bonfire.

Peter smiled to himself, Felix was right. He never failed. He called his shadow over and gave it specific orders to find someone with fire, someone who would make all of their lives much more interesting. The shadow assured him that it would only return once it found someone who would make Neverland much less predictable before it sped away into the night sky. Peter smirked as he watched his shadow disappear, "Let's play."

**-Ella-**

Ella winced as she walked back to her 'home'. As she walked up to the front door she sighed unhappily. She had been in foster care since she was five. She was seventeen now. She braced herself before opening the door. She had to prepare herself for the other foster children's taunting and the abuse from her 'legal guardian'. She stepped through the door and hurried towards the stairs. She made it halfway up before she heard Joe, her foster dad, yelling at her to join the rest of her 'family' in the kitchen.

"Hold on!" she called as she trudged up the stairs to the room she shared with Sarah, the only other foster child she could even remotely stand in her 'family'. Ella tossed her bag down next to her bed and took deep breaths to steady herself before walking back down the stairs. She braced herself before walking into the kitchen. She glanced around, seeing that all seven of her foster siblings were either sitting or standing around the kitchen and that Joe was rummaging through the fridge, looking for a beer.

"Hey weirdo, what's new today?" Ella's oldest 'brother', Trevor, asked obnoxiously.

When she didn't answer, he continued, "What took you so long to get home? Were you out with your friends? Oh, that's right, you don't have any," Trevor and his cronies burst into laughter at this.

Ella rolled her eyes at them, "Well, at least I can come up with an original insult," she said superiorly.

Trevor glared at her, "Whatever."

Sarah looked over at Ella from her spot in the corner of the room and gave her a small smile that Ella reluctantly returned as she started cooking dinner for her 'family'. The rest of the day flew by with numerous insults thrown back and forth between Ella's foster siblings and herself. As soon as she finished her dinner, she excused herself from the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. She sighed as she plopped down on her bed and looked out of the dirty widow. She pulled out her book of fairy tales, her most prized possession and read several of them, finishing with the story of Peter Pan and the lost Boys as she always did. Though the fairy tales always had given her hope, her hope had dwindled over the past few years as reality caught up to her. Ells sighed as she put the book down next to her bed and looked over to where Sarah had already fallen asleep. With one last glance out the window, she turned the light off and drifted to sleep with the images from the book still fresh in her mind.

Ella awoke to a strange tapping on her window. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and glanced at her plastic watch which read 2:30 AM. She stifled a yawn and looked around the dark room. Ella sighed and got up when she saw the window was open. She carefully crept over to it and quietly closed it so as not to awaken Sarah. She wondered who had opened it and glanced around the room quickly, waiting to see if Trevor would jump up out of nowhere to scare her as a prank. Seeing nothing, she headed back to her bed and started to drift asleep. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she opened her eyes to see a figure with glowing purple eyes studying her carefully. She gasped and jumped up as the shadowy figure advanced towards her.

"W-Who are you?' Ella asked, her voice shaking.

The figure didn't answer at first but after several moments of staring at her, it spoke in a raspy voice, "Yes, I believe you'll do just fine." Her eyes widened as the shadow advanced toward her but she found herself unable to scream. The figure grabbed her and she immediately fell unconscious from its icy touch.

**Here's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review to tell me what you think and to give me any suggestions! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing, following and favoriting this story! It means a lot to me! I didn't expect so many people to like it so quickly! Also, I want to have Ella originally be from the Enchanted Forest but I'm not sure who she should be. If you have any ideas, please tell me! I'll try to respond to everyone's reviews as well **

**LivinginTemporaryForevers: Thanks! I'm going to try not to mess it up to badly, lol. **

**Dreamshade Waters: Lol, they'll definitely meet in this chapter and I'm glad that you like it so far!**

**CatchingDandelions: I'll try to update at least once a week but I'll probably post a new chapter every few days.**

**WolfieRed23: Thanks for the advice! I went back and edited the first chapter, I haven't done much creative writing before so I'm grateful for any advice! **

**-Peter Pan: First Person- **

I looked down at the girl that my shadow had rather unceremoniously dropped on the beach not long ago. I sighed and looked around at the lost boys who were watching me carefully, trying to gauge my mood, most likely so that they could get away if I lashed out. I looked up to where my shadow was floating and arched my eyebrows at it questioningly.

"A girl? Girls aren't allowed on Neverland." I said, rather annoyed. I glanced down at said girl unhappily.

The shadow chuckled. "You said that you wanted someone unexpected. You definitely weren't expecting a girl." It said rather smugly.

I glared at my shadow and ran a hand through my hair, annoyed that the shadow was testing my patience like this.

As I was about to respond to my shadow, one of the younger boys, Devin, spoke up. "Is she alive? She's not moving at all!" He looked down at the girl, a concerned look on his face.

The boys all looked at me and I shrugged, "Not everyone can survive the shadow's touch, and she is a girl." Their eyes widened and we leaned in to see if the girl had survived he voyage to Neverland. I saw her chest rise and fall slightly and was about to move away when she woke up.

**-Ella: First Person-**

I slowly felt myself regain consciousness and let my eyes flutter open. The first thing I saw when I woke up was a bunch of boys ranging between the ages of eight and eighteen. I decided to go with my first instinct and punch the one that was closest to me- can you blame me? I jumped back a few feet away from the group of boys who were watching the boy I sucker punched as if I had set off a bomb.

Eventually, one of them spoke up, "I think she's alive, Pan."

"I can see that, Kendall," The boy- Pan? - said dangerously calm. Kendall gulped and nodded, shooting me a sympathetic look. Pan turned back in my direction, his hand over his mouth. He pulled it away and came back with blood. I'd given him a split lip.

He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes, "Nice shot." I blinked, surprised by his response. The boys who stood around him looked equally shocked.

"Um, thanks, I think…" I trailed off, looking at Pan cautiously. That was the first time I got a good look at him. He was around average height, only a few inches taller than me, with light brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't too bad looking, I decided. Who was I kidding, he was really cute!

Pan smirked a little, "What's your name, girl?" This caused me to glare at him.

"Well, it's not girl," I snapped, narrowing my eyes. _Yup, the cute ones are always obnoxious_, I thought, annoyed.

Pan arched his eyebrows at this. "Fine, I'll go first. I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

I rolled my eyes at this, "Peter Pan as in Neverland and the Lost Boys? Yeah, I'm not buying it," I said, looking at the attractive, obnoxious boy with a look of pure disbelief crossing my face.

He raised his eyebrows again- seriously what was with this guy and the eyebrows? "Why would I lie about this?"

I sighed, exasperated, "I don't know, why did I wake up on a beach surrounded by a bunch of teenage boys? Why do said boys claim to be Peter Pan and the Lost Boys? Life's full of strange questions, but I think the most pressing one is WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

The boys seemed rather surprised by her outburst but Pan recovered rather quickly, "You're in Neverland, Ella."

I froze suddenly. "I never told you my name." I say and start slowly backing away.

Pan smirked, "You didn't have to, Ella."

This was all he had to say before I took off running towards the tree line at the edge of the beach, leaving the boys behind.

**-Peter Pan: 3****rd**** Person POV-**

Peter smirked as he watched Ella run towards the forest in fear. He then turned towards the boys who were eagerly awaiting his command, "Let's play a game." He chuckled after he told the boys the rules and they ran off, eager to please him. He smirked as the boys disappeared into the forest, "Careful Ella, I always win."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, reviewing and reading! It means a lot to me that so many people like this story! I'm soooo sorry that I took so long to update but I've been rather busy this past week. (Taking high school level classes in middle school is really tiring) I'll definitely try to update at least once a week but it'll depend on how much time I have. Thank you all for reading, I hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S. - I'm not going to have Peter be Rumpelstiltskin's father. It's too weird. His back story will be revealed in later chapters though.**

**Dreamshade Waters****: Thanks! I'm definitely going to have Ella have some kind of powers but I'm not quite sure what yet.**

**WolfieRed23****: Thanks! I'm trying to have Ella become her own person in this story so she might be a little unpredictable. I'm still trying to figure out how to make Pan and Ella fall for each other because I want Pan to stay kind of true to who he is and not get all lovey dovey with Ella. Don't worry; he will fall for her but in his own way.**

**Kat: Thanks! I hope you like how the story develops eventually!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**ElektraMackenzie: Thanks! Hopefully I won't ruin it, lol.**

**-Ella: First Person POV-**

I didn't stop running for an hour. My lungs burned and my muscles ached as I tried desperately to escape the hooting of the boys who were tracking me. I stopped as I saw a wall of stone above me; I was at the bottom of a cliff. Breathing heavily, I scanned the area for any possible escape routes. Seeing none, and hearing the boys approaching, I decided that the only thing I could do was fight back. I tried to steady my breathing as the boys broke thorough the foliage and grinned, seeing me.

"Give up already?" the tall blond one with a scar going down his face asked mockingly.

I chuckled nervously, "You wish, Blondie."

He glared at me, "You can't win, you know. Pan controls anything and everything that happens on Neverland.'

I gulped nervously, "Look, I don't know who you think you are but I'm pretty sure you're insane. Peter Pan's not real and neither is Neverland! It's just a story for little kids who don't want to grow up."

Blondie chuckled menacingly, "Oh, I can assure you Pan is very real and so is Neverland. He's just quite different than the stories from your world portray him."

I looked at him, trying not to smile, "I take it that he's not a fun loving, twelve year old ginger who doesn't want to grow up then?"

He chuckled, seeming amused by this, "Well, he's not a ginger, he's much older than twelve and he likes to have fun, but I presume not in the way you mean."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling, "No, I guess not." I scanned the group of boys who stood behind Blondie. There were five of them which confused me since there were much more than five boys back at the beach.

Blondie seemed to see my confused gaze lingering on the other boys since he chuckled and addressed it, "We split into groups to see who could find you first. We obviously won." He smirked triumphantly.

I chuckled nervously, "I can see that."

He grinned at me sinisterly, "Yup, and now it's time for you to come back to camp with us."

I gulped and glanced around trying to figure a way to get out of this, "As much as I'd love to join you at your camp, if I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't go off with a bunch of strangers who just chased me through the woods."

Blondie- I still hadn't gotten his name- smirked at me, "Well, that's too bad because you don't exactly have a decision."

My eyes widened as I realized that the Lost Boys were blocking any possible escape routes. I glanced at the group of boys who were grinning, obviously proud of themselves for cornering me.

Blondie chuckled at me, "What no comeback this time?"

I held back a grin, "Nope, I decided that I'm not going to waste my time thinking of a comeback against you."

He glared at me, "Come on then, Pan doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I felt my eyes widen in fear as he stalked towards me, swinging his club as he came closer. "Look, I don't want any trouble." I said and waved my hands a bit to indicate my point.

Blondie grinned sinisterly at me, "Well, that's too bad cause I do." He smirked and advanced towards me. He continued to come closer until he was right in front of me and he grabbed my wrist harshly. I started to struggle and suddenly there was a flash of light and Blondie was thrown several meters. _'What the hell was that?!'_ I thought as I stared at the scared boy who was currently picking himself off the ground. There were several gasps and uneasy murmurs from the Lost Boys as they looked between their fallen leader and me. I backed away with fear in my eyes as Blondie stood and started to walk towards me once again. He had a strange look in his eyes as he stalked closer before bringing his club down on my head.

**-Peter Pan: First person POV-**

I smirked as I sat by the fire. I had already called back most of my Lost Boys since I knew Felix and his group had found the girl. I stood as I saw Felix walking towards me with a smirk on his face and the girl slung over his shoulder. I smirked as I walked over to my second in command and inspected the unconscious girl. She had a large knot on her forehead but other then that she seemed fine.

I raised my eyebrows at Felix, "Why's she unconscious?"

He sighed as he placed the girl down on the ground at our feet, "There were some unforeseen circumstances that led me to have to knock her out."

I arched a single eyebrow at my most loyal Lost Boy, "What were these 'unforeseen circumstances' then?"

He smirked slightly at me, "The girl has magic."

I mirrored his smirk, "Well, that definitely was unforeseen. Was her magic strong?"

He shrugged slightly, "Strong enough to throw me several meters. I don't think she knew she had magic though, she looked like she'd seen a ghost and sort of froze up instead of running like she would have if she'd known."

I grinned at this, "Well, I guess I'll just have to teach her how to control her magic then."

Felix chuckled, "I guess you will, Pan"

I chuckled too, "Go enjoy the celebration, Felix. You deserve it for finding our little Lost Girl for me."

He smirked a little, "Ok, are you going to stay or head out for the night?"

I grinned at him, "I'm going to take Ella here to her tree house and then I'm heading off to my tree house. You're in charge of the boys while I'm gone."

He nodded, "Ok. See you tomorrow."

I leaned down to pick up Ella who weighed a lot less than I thought was healthy._ 'She has magic? Well, the shadow did very well in finding someone unpredictable.' _I thought to myself as I carried her towards her tree house which was conveniently located in the tree next to mine. Once I placed her down in the hammock in the corner of the room, my shadow appeared in the window before flying in.

I raised my eyebrows at it in question, "She has magic?"

It chuckled before speaking in its raspy voice, "You asked for someone unpredictable."

I chuckled a little bit as well, "Yes, well I guess I did."

It nodded in agreement, "Do you like this one or should I take her back to her world and find a new one?"

I thought for a moment, "I'll keep this one. She'll definitely make Neverland unpredictable."

The shadow agreed before I sent it away and made my way back to my tree house. As I lay back in the hammock in my room, I knew I was most likely in for another sleepless night. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift to Ella and how she could have magic. It was strange because people from her world almost never had magic. _'Maybe she's not from that world. She could have been sent through a portal.' _I spent the rest of the night thinking of Neverland's brand new Lost Girl.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to have another chapter up by Monday but I have Regionals for horseback this weekend so no promises. Also, please review! It helps me write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry for the wait for this chapter! I've been seriously busy with school, horseback and everything else. But... I'm on spring break this week and I'm sick so I figured I'd work on this with my free time. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Captain Bitcherica: Great! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**WolfieRed23: Cool! I'll definitely have to check your story out **

**Sara: Awesome! I hope you like this chapter!**

**-Ella's POV-**

I winced as my eyelids fluttered open, the brilliant sunlight shown into my eyes as I gradually sat up. I scanned my location quickly and soon realized that I was at a campsite of some sort. I tried to move a bit only to realize that my hands were bound behind my back. I immediately attempted to pull the bonds off even though I knew it was useless. Suddenly, a voice sounded behind me, "Well, look who's awake." I whipped around to see Blondie, I still hadn't caught his name, leaning on his massive club, an amused look on his face. That was all it took for the memories of the previous day to come rushing back to her, along with a pounding headache. I groaned inwardly and collapsed back on the ground, turning my head a bit so that I could look up at Blondie.

He chuckled, seemingly amused by my misery, "Not feeling well, girl?"

I glared up at him in annoyance, "Well, someone decided to hit me over the head with a wooden club. Other than that, I'm just peachy."

He was about to respond but a different voice spoke up before he could utter a word, "Well, look who's awake." I turned my head quickly to look at the new comer which was not a good idea as it just made my headache worse. I sighed as I saw the obnoxious, cute, possibly crazy boy I had punched on the beach standing next to me with a smug smile plastered to his face.

I sat up quickly and winced as I waited for the dizzy spell to wear off. "Okay Boy-Who-Claims-He's-Peter-Pan, why did you feel the need to have your lackey hit me over the head with a wooden club? And also, where am I?!" I asked in exasperation.

He chuckled amusedly at my questions before stepping closer and waving his hand over my bound ones. My eyes widened significantly as I felt the pressure of the ropes disappear from my wrists. "Well, for starters, I am Peter Pan and Felix didn't have any orders from me to knock you out. And I believe we've gone over where you are, Ella."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Peter Pan's nothing more than a made up fairy tale and Neverland doesn't exist!"

He smirked slightly at me, "But it does, love. And I can assure you, I'm very much real."

I didn't want to believe him but how else could you explain the groups of boys who seemed to be scattered throughout the camp. Many of which looked like they had never had a bath in their lives and nearly all of them carried a weapon of some sort. If this guy really was Peter Pan, then that meant they were the Lost Boys.

Blondie, Felix I guess, chuckled slightly, "I knocked you out because you pretty much threw me across the clearing with magic, I couldn't have you doing that here, now could I?"

I gulped nervously, "So that part wasn't a dream?"

Pan studied at her with an amused, calculating look and raised his eyebrows, "You really didn't know you could do magic?"

I raised my eyebrows in annoyance, "No, of course not!"

Pan looked at Felix and they seemed to communicate through that look. Pan then turned his attention back to me, "It's just remarkably rare for someone to be born with magic and even rarer for them not to know about it."

My eyes widened slightly, "Well, magic doesn't really exist in my world."

He shared another look with Felix before nodding in agreement, "Yes, I know."

I sighed unhappily, "When can I go home?"

Pan raised his eyebrows, "Who said anything about you leaving?"

My jaw dropped in shock, "You can't be serious. You can't keep me a prisoner here forever!"

He chuckled menacingly, "But I can, love. Besides, it's not like you have a home anyways."

I glared at him, "Of course I have a home, and your stupid shadow kidnapped me right out of it!"

He arched one of his eyebrows again (Seriously, what was up with him doing that?!) and studied me carefully, "But that wasn't really a home to you, now was it? It was just a place you were being forced to stay by the adults who bossed you around. If you stay here, adults will never be able boss you around again."

I hated how much that made me want to stay. Pan had me all figured out and he knew it.

He grinned, obviously noticing my internal struggle, "Why don't you try to get some rest; your head probably hurts like hell right now and sleep will be good for it."

I nodded slightly as the days events came crashing down on me and I was exhausted. I know it probably wasn't the best idea to go to sleep willingly in my captor's camp but I was beat and couldn't think straight. Pan and Felix left quickly and I slipped into unconsciousness almost immediately, the world fading to black.

**-Peter Pan's POV-**

I sighed as I entered my tree house. I dropped down into my hammock and ran a hand through my thick light brown hair. I looked up as I felt another presence in my tree house and I saw my shadow.

"Find out everything you can about the girl," I said menacingly. My shadow nodded in response, its purple eyes flashing in fear as it flew out the window. I closed my eyes, knowing that sleep wouldn't come and thought back over the day's events. _How could she not know she has magic? Even in her world, she should have at least gotten a hint that she was different. Her magic must be pretty strong if she was able to throw Felix across a clearing with no instruction what so ever. _My eyes widened slightly as I realized just how powerful she must be.

**A/N: Well, I finally got off my lazy butt and got this chapter done… It's amazing what you can accomplish if you just sit down for an hour and write. Lol, oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to have another chapter up within a week at the most.**


End file.
